


Day 13 - Bly / Hope

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Flirting, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: On the one hand, General Secura flat out refuses to wear armour. On the other... at least she's not Completely Karking Crazy like certain other Generals he could name.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura
Series: Clonetober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 37





	Day 13 - Bly / Hope

Being a Clone Commander meant dealing with a lot of things that the regular troopers didn’t have to. Like paperwork, and strategy, and logistics. And also, to Bly’s eternal despair, the personal safety of his Jedi General.

What the kriff was it with Jedi that they couldn’t wear karking sensible armour? Or rather, what was it with his Jedi in particular. Skywalker, Kenobi, General Buir, all of them conceded at least to some shin guards, vambraces, a partial chestplate to at least block immediately fatal shots. And yet, here he was, following General Secura into battle in leggings and a karking crop top. She was beautiful, yes, and competent, and as deadly as any other Jedi he’d had the chance to see in the field. Watching her and Skywalker compete for the highest kill count had been both terrifying and awe-inspiring.

But every single time they deployed, he wanted to grab her by the lekku and drag her into the armoury to fit her with some _gods damned protective gear_. “Please, General.” he said for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I can take care of myself, Bly.” she replied, her smile as warm as ever. How did he get through to her that they would rather have her uninjured over anything else? She claimed that her choice of clothes was for freedom of movement, but Kenobi pulled off the same damn flips and tricks with armour on.

“I know, General, but still.” he held out a pair of bracers to her, modified down to fit her smaller forearms. “It would make the men feel better if you had some insurance.”

“You’re sweet, Bly.” she smiled, curling his hands back around the armour. “But I don’t need plastoid. I have the Force.”

“All due respect, Sir, but the Force won’t stop a grenade from ripping your organs to shreds.”

“Have some faith in me, Commander.” she laughed, walking over to the open door of the gunship with a twitch of her lekku he’d learnt meant she was teasing him. “Whatever the Force doesn’t stop, you will, right?” she leaned backwards, and flipped right out of the gunship, dropping down towards the planet below without so much as a jetpack to slow her fall. Karking _Jedi_.

He leapt after her, because what the fuck else was he supposed to do when she said something like that, and hit the ground with no more force than if he’d jumped down a few steps. “If I’m to protect you, General, I’ll need to to stick close to me.”

“Or you can stick with me.” she smiled, blue saber humming to life in her hand. “I trust you can keep up, Commander?”

“Of course, Sir.” Bly nodded.

“Let’s see if the rumours about clone stamina are true.” General Secura winked, and Bly just about choked. He was still spluttering for a response when the gunship got low enough for the rest of their squad to disembark, and General Secura’s lekku curled up at the ends as she smiled at him, a gesture he hadn’t seen before. “Come on, men. We’ve got some clankers to take care of.”

Well, if nothing else, at least his General didn’t go racing ahead the way Rex’s and Cody’s did. He just hoped that he’d be able to live up to her trust in him, and keep her safe through the end of this war.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
